Wilting Petals
by Ethereal Light
Summary: AU One Shot. She's walking home on a raining night. Lightening and thunder clash. This is her story. Saturn's tragic tale. A Wilting Petal. Read and review!


**Disclaimer**- We don't own Sailor Moon. This fic is merely written because a big, fat and sad plot bunny popped up in our head one day.

...…

**Wilting Petals **

Thunder clashed. Lightening flashed. Rain pelted down in the deserted streets of Tokyo. Shops were closed. Lights were off. Doors were locked. People slept soundly in the safe comfort of their mattresses, pillows and blankets, in their quiet rooms.

_Where is this? _

A silent shadow walked slowly along the deserted streets. The figure seemed to not notice the cold, punishing rain that attacked her hands, face and hair. The figure seemed to not notice the lightening and the dangerous rumbles of thunder in the distance.

_Where am I? _

Hotaru Tomoe walked down the rain-splattered streets. Her short black hair was drenched in rain. Her purple eyes were blank and expressionless. Her black clothes blended in with the dark night perfectly so only her pale skin showed in the pit black streets. Her skin…her skin was icy cold and almost white. Not a drop of warmth or humanity stirred within her tonight.

_What is this? _

Hotaru walked slowly beside the quiet shops. Surely now, young children would be sleeping. Safely…quietly… snuggled up warm. Sheltered by the care…the thoughtfulness…and the love of their parents. Hotaru's eyes glowed red with rage.

_What am I? _

Red fire danced within the violet orbs…rage…fury…hurt…bitterness. Was she the only one deprived of the factors of humanity? Was she just some sort of **_creature_**? Was she the only one who was left out in the rain to walk home?

_Why am I here? _

Hotaru's eyes gleamed with some inhuman power. So…she was the one mocked…jeered at…abandoned. Little did those foolish people know that within the frail body, a stronger power was hidden? Did these taunting people know that she, Hotaru Tomoe, could end their life with one stroke of her Silent Glaive?

_What am I thinking? _

But no…it was not time yet… She could not do that. She could not take out her revenge on the very people who had shattered her entire life. She could not. She could not do that…yet. She could not kill. She could not revive. She had to be concealed until the time was right. But…when was that time? When was the time right?

_Where can I proceed?_

Glancing at the top windows of a small apartment she was passing, Hotaru could see a small light. Perhaps a table lamp or the light on the writing desk. Somewhere up there was light. Somewhere up there was a promising of shelter…care…love…

_When will they realize? _

Hotaru gazed at the small light. Her blackish-purple eyes were displaying no feelings… expressionless…unfathomable…unpredictable… When will the people realize that life and all mortal things could not last? Death was another journey. You could never be truly in peace. Always walking on…always… The rain had increased in velocity, now pelting down like stinging bullets.

_When will I feel? _

But, as always, the pain Hotaru did not feel. All she did was gaze at the tiny window, filled with light…warmth…and hope. Luxuries…luxuries she was not able to afford… As always, Hotaru gave a small, almost silent, sigh and walked on, ignoring the pelting rain or the chilling wind that had picked up.

_When will I know? _

Hotaru was shut off from the world. Nothing mattered to her. Nothing at all… Life was one big, winding path. Able to be fathomed with. Able to be ended in a blink of an eye. Nothing lasted. Her parents didn't. Nothing ever brought her warmth…comfort…or love…nothing at all…

_Why am I here? _

Walking further up the cold, dank street, Hotaru noticed, for the first time, a little rose bush, growing so innocently beside a little, abandoned café. The rain water was gently dripping off the faded leaves. Only a single rose remained now…dull in colour…petals almost gone…

_Why should I leave? _

Bending over and gently picking the flower up, Hotaru surveyed it. The sharp thorns from the stem cut into her finger, making them bleed, causing a long line of ruby red blood to flow down her pale arm, causing a river of blood…

_Will it ever end? _

Hotaru felt nothing. She felt no pain…she felt no remorse…she felt…emptiness. She didn't feel happy. She didn't feel sad. She felt cold…numb…unable to fathom with herself. Unable to fathom with her own feelings. Fingering the rose, the young girl waked on. The rain had slowed but jagged cracks of lightening still separated the sky into broken pieces...

_Will it ever tell me? _

No light shone in the streets. Street lamps had been put out. Hotaru walked on, bright drops of blood marking her trail on the footpath. The rose was still in her hands…wilting…despairing… Its petals, its original brilliance, lost. Drained…left behind…left behind to die…

_Will I ever know? _

So Hotaru laid the rose tenderly on the footpath, marking her spot. Gentle drops of bright red blood from her fingers were oozing ominously onto the fading petals, making it a mixture of pale pink and fresh red. Looking back, Hotaru saw the tiny speck of light still shining in the window of the apartment. Hope…light…comfort…

_Who am I… _

Standing up again, Hotaru walked on…not knowing where this journey would take her…not knowing where she was headed…abandoning all stakes…abandoning her life…she walked on…fading…despairing…but still walking on…a wilting petal…

...…

**Author's Note **

_How was it? Several firsts with us. Our first Sailor Moon Fic. Our first pure angst/horror story. Our first one-shot. So… was it good? Bad? Tell us through a review!_

_Bye!_

_**Gardevoir Mages**_


End file.
